Play Time
by airgloweffect
Summary: Fun sexy times between Tom and Hermione. AU. In Two Parts. After Christmas I will redo second chapter. Not completely happy with it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and this is a work of fiction

A/N: This will be two shot. Some sexy times ahead. I apologise for any mistakes that I may have missed.

PLAY TIME

* * *

Hermione POV

"Tom, I have a plan", I said as I flopped down on the chair in front of his desk.

" A plan for what exactly?" He said sighing while putting his pen down, giving me his full attention. Say what you will about muggles, but they come up with some pretty nifty inventions.

" Oh, you know your quest for conquering wizarding Britain and all that". I tried to keep my face as blank as I could. I could never quite match Tom in that regard.

"And that involves...?." Waving his hand in a _'get on with it'_ gesture.

"We'll need some LSD, a stripper, a getaway car, nitrous oxide and a rocket launcher". I checked them off one by one with my fingers. I tried really really hard to keep my face neutral.

"Really laughing gas?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well I could have said silly string"

The glare he gave me... If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over.

"This isn't funny Hermione", I loved pushing his boundaries to see how far he would allow me to stray.

" Am I laughing Tom?" Ok maybe a slight giggle. I couldn't keep a straight face. He was always so serious, just once I would like to make him laugh.

"Keep sassing me woman and you will sorely regret it, with a spanking over my knee", he growled leaning over his desk, attempting to look menacing.

The thing is that I know he is incredibly dangerous and could easily murder me and hide the body. I guess in some weird twisted way I am attracted to that. But part of me isn't scared of him, I do trust him to a point. After a spanking incident that went too far, and I had to use my safe word, he immediately stopped and let me cry on his shoulder. He even rubbed some cream on my very red raw butt cheeks, to soothe them. I couldn't sit down for nearly two days. He was caring and tentative, our relationship shifted after that. We're more open to each other.

"Tom all jokes aside, we aren't in a James Bond movie and you aren't a megalomaniac evil villain that hides away in a bunker stroking a hairless called Mr Bigglesworth, that sends death threats of annihilation with nuclear weapons via video link. Do you know how nuts that sounds? This is the 21st century, you need to think strategically and realistically. Power these days is in the political forum, and you have enough ambition and manipulative tendencies to actually achieve something. Either Minister of Magic or Chief Warlock. Just at least think about it, ok? I believe you can do it and bring about real change. The wizarding world is stagnating and needs a good kick up the ass". I rested my chin in my hand.

He stood there staring at me then shifted away in thought. It allowed me to perve on him.

God that tight arse, _has_ a tight ass. I love grabbing it when he is on top. I wonder if he would let me bite it? I noted where he was standing, in that exact spot where I was riding his face just the other day. I blushed and felt a shiver of arousal run down my spine. That was a good afternoon, I felt powerful for those few minutes.

"What are you thinking about pet? If that blush is any indication..." a smirk suddenly overtaking his angelic features. I internally groaned he must have realised what I was thinking about.

"Yes, that was a nice _unexpected_ afternoon treat, licking your juices off my face. After you so graciously dragged me to the floor, lifted your dress and unceremoniously placed your already bare slick folds to my lips, all without saying a word and rode my tongue without shame ", he walked towards me, his gaze darkened and turned hungry. Suddenly I felt like the prey being hunted by the predator. My breathing increased, my heart was beating faster as he approached, caging me with his arms as he lent down on the arms of the chair, his face millimetres from mine.

"Pray tell pet, did thinking about coming all over my face turn you on? Completely soaking your sexy little knickers?" he whispered into my ear, then nipping at my ear lobe. I shivered. It was amazing what this man's voice and words did to me. I was practically a puddle at his feet.

 _Buzz Buzz_

" _Mr Riddle, Delphineas Tollingsworth is here for his 1 o'clock appointment_ "

The sound of the intercom broke the intense moment.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Tom moved away to respond to the intercom.

"Thank you Elsbeth, give me five minutes and then show him in", he looked up at me expectantly, obviously still waiting for me to answer his questions.

I stood up and run a hand over the front of my skirt, trying to brush out any crinkles. I turned to leave and stopped just as I grabbed the handle. I looked over my shoulder with a cheeky smile.

" Yes, Tom it did, and they would have been wet if I was wearing any" and winked exiting his office.

* * *

Tom POV

Saucy little minx

Now I'm going to have that image of her juices making her inner thighs all sticky under that bloody skirt. I might go visit her later and dole out a bit of punishment. She needs to be reminded of her place I have been lax of late.

I smirked evilly and steeple my fingers, this will be fun.

* * *

Hermione POV

I swear this self-imposed torture is killing me, why do I do it to myself?

That traitorous inner voice keeps telling me _'Because it's fun'_ , yes, it is fun playing with Tom and all his little power plays. I know I never really win, he just lets me think I do.

I'm going to be feeling uncomfortable for the rest of the day. Fuck how hot is it in here?

Why did I think it was a smart move to wear no knickers?

Only a few more hours to go. I sighed and tried to concentrate on work.

* * *

Tom POV

 _Knock Knock_

I rap gently against her office door.

"Come in", It is a slightly muffled response, but I can hear it.

Opening the door, I am greeted with a flushed looking Hermione, squirming in her chair. She's rolling what I assume to be a water bottle against her neck. Interesting.

She looks up noticing that I had entered. Her eyes widen almost comically.

"What has got you so…hot and bothered my pet?", I keep my face blank, cocking my head to the side. I know the answer is from this morning. I affect her greatly, more than she is willing to admit to herself. I have power over her body and I _thoroughly_ enjoy it. I sit down on the edge of her desk.

She looks at me like a spooked wild animal ready to bolt.

"Umm nothing I think I'm getting a fever", she diverts her eyes

"Don't lie to me pet, I always know when you do", I picked up a photo of her and the weasel, what the hell did she ever see in that ginger twat? I need to remind her that, I am the only man she needs. She is mine and I don't share what is mine.

She stands up and walks over to a cupboard opens it to what looks like a mini fridge? And places the bottle of water inside. While she has that delectable arse in the air, I quietly creep up behind her and lightly place my hands on each side of her hips.

She freezes and slowly straightens back up.

"Tom what are you doing?" she's completely breathless. It awakens a primal instinct, when she says my name like that.

I jerk her head back roughly by the hair and tilt it, so her ear is near my mouth. I am at least a head taller than her, she feels so small and breakable in my arms. I could snap her like a twig.

"Giving you a little punishment and a stern reminder that tonight I will _spank_ you so hard as you come on my cock, that in the future you will do well to remember your place is underneath me and you are _mine_. Now down to business. Let's check to see how wet you are…", with my free hand I lift the hem of her skirt and bunch it as best I can around her hips.

My hand slides back down massaging the globes of her bare arse. I give one a hard smack, the sound reverberating around the room.

She gasps and leans back rubbing her backside against my prominent erection. I dip my hand between her thighs and fucking merlins' balls she is so wet.

"God damn it pet, you're absolutely dripping for me" I groan into her exposed neck. I begin rubbing circles around her clit, then moving to push a finger inside her, alternating and repeating. As soon as I could feel her begin to tighten and letting out shallow breaths I pull back completely.

"Well my pet that's your punishment, you do not get to come until tonight, I want, you to _detonate_ and it will be a sight to see" my voice was a little husky I wasn't completely unaffected by this.

She turned and glared arousal still burning through her but anger as well. I brought my wet fingers, covered in her juices to my mouth and began licking my fingers. She tasted fucking divine.

"Until tonight", I winked and started whistling a little tune as I left.

* * *

Hermione POV

That fucking bastard.

 _Whistling_

Infuriating smug arrogant egotistical _prat_

I can't believe he left me like this, ok I can but still.

No, I am not going to get myself off because then he would win. Ugh he wins anyway, regardless of what I do. No, this small victory will be mine.

Until tonight

* * *

Tom POV- _back at the office_

I've been staring off into the middle distance for a while now, just thinking about that little interlude this afternoon in Hermione's office.

I'm still hard as a rock, thank god I sit behind a desk for most of the day.

I blink and refocus and my attention lands on a dagger I was given from someone, don't remember who. I get up and walk over to get it off the shelf. I can still smell her arousal on my fingers. Fuck I love that musky woman smell.

The dagger itself is approximately 10 inches in length, with a slightly curved handle. It's beautifully crafted. Not too heavy, intricate designs on the blade. I wonder if Hermione would let me cut her, not deep, just enough for one or two drops of blood to bead on the surface of her skin. A quick nick. Would she let me lick it off her? On the inside of her thighs, a mix of pleasure and pain, to bring her over the edge. Fucking her with the handle of the knife, while I suck on her clit, revelling in the taste of her blood and juices mixed together on my tongue. I wonder how far I can push her sexual limits.

I look at my wand, I would enjoy seeing that sliding in and out of her. That would be a massive amount of trust given to me by her, If she allowed it even more so than the knife. Our wands are a very personal thing, giving them to someone else if like handing your life over to them. Did I want that? A sick part of me did, the rest of me not so sure.

Now I need to start planning for tonight…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

A/N: here is part 2 I hope you think I did it justice! And sorry for any mistakes I may have made or missed. And sorry if anyone doesn't think it lives up to expectations!

* * *

Hermione POV

I am a fucking lunatic, I am unhinged with the need to come. It's been hours since he touched me, and I am going bat shit crazy around the bend.

And he's just sitting there in his bloody winged back chair, with a tumbler of whiskey like he has all the time in the freaking world.

God I just want him to touch me, ravage me, make me orgasm damn it. Why isn't he touching me?

I strain against the restraints he has placed around my wrists and ankles, I must look like a woman possessed writhing on the bed. I just can't get any relief. He is pushing me to the brink. I need to focus on something anything other than the pulsing ache between my legs.

Fuck finally he stands up. Puts his whiskey down, never breaking eye contact. He slowly unbuttons each button on his dress shirt, taking his time, unhurried. Watching his long expert fingers skilfully manipulate the buttons, is tantalizing. How he makes a mundane task seem erotic is just astounding, and it lays claim to the type of man he is.

Tom Riddle has an animal magnetism that is undeniable. He is a commanding presence, a force of nature. The way he is looking at me as he undresses it's like he is already inside me…. It is scary, it holds me prisoner. The revelation rocks me to the core.

He owns me

Just like he said he would when we first started doing this.

Removing the last vestiges of clothing from his porcelain skin, it's like an unveiling. He is the most beautiful man, tall thin but muscular, even without his wand he is still deadly and could beat a man death if so inclined. His defined chest had a smattering of dark curls, not dissimilar to the luscious curls upon his head.

The strong jawline and high cheeks bones, along with his long eyelashes and dark eyebrows completed his regal classical look. I'd imagine thousands of years ago he would have been worshipped and immortalised in marble statues.

He approached the bed, leaning over me so I could feel the blazing warmth of his skin, but far enough away not to touch me, I arched my back trying to get any form of contact.

"Uh uh uhhh No pet, not allowed. You know the rules", he grabbed my jaw, squeezing it harshly. It made my eyes water, I let out a small whimper.

Running his nose along my neck he whispered in my ear,

"You smell exquisite pet", he licked my neck drawing out the action. I gasped, reigniting the fire in my veins that was momentarily dimmed, from his grip on my jaw.

"What this night is about is to remind you _Hermione,_ you are mine and no one else. No other man will touch you is that clear?". I stared wide eyed, the possessiveness apparent in his voice rendered me speechless.

" .Clear?", he hopped up on to the bed straddling me, placing one hand around my throat, squeezing enough to let me know that it was a warning. I'm not entirely sure where this was coming from, but he seemed angry and irrationally jealous. In the months we've been doing this I haven't even thought about being with another man, we never explicitly said we were ' _dating_ ', but I just assumed ' _exclusivity_ ' was a given. Then my mind conjured up the imagine of him in my office when he picked up the picture of Ron, I closed my eyes, he must have assumed I still had feelings for my ex-fiancé.

"Yes, Tom", I managed to get out from my constricted throat. It was so quiet I'm surprised he heard it.

"Excellent pet. Now have you been with anyone since Ron?". I knew this was the next question but I still felt offended he would assume I would just _sleep_ around. I narrowed my eyes to let him know I did not appreciate it.

"No Tom, only you. I'm not some harlot that just sleeps around" I spat. He removed the hand from around my throat and lent back on his haunches being careful not to directly touch me. Prat.

"There she is, my angry girl is back", His face was blank but his eyes sparkled with humour or amusement and a slight twitch of the muscles on the left side of his sensuous kissable mouth.

I huffed and turned my head.

"Did you think about me pet, in those last few months before you left Ron? Did you fantasize about me touching you? Did you touch yourself thinking about me? Did you need to think about me to get off while you were fucking Ron? ", He was practically purring, he knows what that voice does to me. It liquifies my insides. I turn to mush. I feel myself flush again, my breathing quickens. He leans down again so we are face to face, he is purposely close enough that my harden peaks _just_ touch his chest hair.

Asshole

I stare into pupil blown eyes and I feel myself drowning in them.

"Yes…yes I did", A triumphant smile breaks his stoic façade. Yet he does _nothing_.

 _Nothing_

He enjoys teasing me and he _knows_ it's driving me up the proverbial wall. I don't want to give in, but I am on my last thread of sanity. I don't know how long we were like that, 30 seconds or 10 minutes.

"Oh, for the love of pink cotton candy Tom, why aren't you touching me?!" I burst out suddenly, breaking the silence.

He laughs, the prick actually _laughs_ at my misfortune.

"I'm waiting for you", I have no indication what he is thinking.

"What are you waiting for? For me to pick up unicycling?", I was turned on as all hell, exasperated, angry and confused. I was a bundle of entangled emotions.

He moves back up on to his haunches again. Again, no touching of the extremely worked up woman underneath him.

 _Poke_

Poke? Poke!

"There I'm touching you", he smirks, like he has some plan already half way worked out in his head.

 _Poke_

I look at him like he's suddenly mentally handicapped.

 _Poke_

* * *

Tom POV

She's like a fucking goddess writhing on the bed in some sort of erotic dance, made to drive me to the brink of insanity.

It's _hypnotic_

I can smell her arousal, she would be mortified by that of course. But I love her smell and she tastes like salted caramel.

My mouth begins to water.

Her body Is flushed a perfect pink, her hair fanned out around her, her chest heaving, pupils blown, she is a panting hot mess of pent up sexual frustration.

It is _glorious_

That aside, seeing that photo of the ginger idiot triggered something in me. An over possessiveness, that I would not normally reveal. Feelings…. I wouldn't normally admit too.

 _Jealousy_

It makes me angry that I feel that.

It makes me angry that _she_ makes me feel that.

I want to hurt her, so I _squeeze_

I momentarily consider ending it, ending her. Ending these… _feelings._

But the thought of her being with anyone else, letting other men see her as I see her now, prevents me from doing it.

It gives me a sick satisfaction that she thought of me while screwing another man. That she thought of me while touching herself.

I'm waiting for her to finally give in and beg me to touch her, she's a time bomb waiting to go off and I want her primed and ready.

So, I poke her, just to rile her up. Yes, I'm a bastard.

I want her relaxed for what I have planned, it gives me a thrill that I'm going to scare the shit out of her, but I know she will enjoy it.

I begin with my poking finger, to draw patterns around her abdomen, up around the globes of her perfect breasts and then back down again. I repeat, I want her to get used to the pattern for when I change it up.

Her little sighs and the crackling of the fire are the only sounds in the room. I could listen to her sex noises constantly, maybe I should make a sound recording next time.

She is my weakness. But I can't let her go. I want her so fiercely, it terrifies me of what I would do to keep her.

She's perfect

Perfect for _me_

 _She is mine_

"More Tom", she uses that voice that turns me into a god damn caveman.

I conjure the dagger, without missing a beat, I switch. I turn the blade on the blunt side, I don't want to cut her yet. I follow the same pattern as before. But I am watching her face for any recognition that it's not my finger.

Her eyes fly open and just stares at me, I can see a hint of fear in her eyes. I know she has a healthy fear of me and she should. Yet she doesn't say anything, and I keep running it along her sweat coated body. I stop and lean down never breaking eye contact and bring a nipple into my mouth, tugging it with my teeth. She throws her head back and bucks her hips into mine. For a second my dick comes it to contact with her slick folds. I groan.

She's as wet as all fuck.

I _accio_ my wand, I _need_ to see this. I _need_ to watch this. I want her scent, her juices all over my wand. When I wave it I want to smell _her._ I'm aware I sound like a creepy stalker, but I don't care. She makes me reckless and I'm scaring the shit out of myself.

I tug at her nipple one last time and lean back. I slowly push my wand into her, I moan at the sight. It's almost too much.

"Oh, fuck Tom", she bucks at the entry.

"You like fucking my wand princess? Merlins beard it looks so good inside you". I kept thrusting it in and out, it was mesmerizing to watch. I was so unbelievably hard it nearly hurt.

"How about we switch it up pet...", I removed my wand and threw it on the floor. I grabbed the knife and bent down between her legs. I unfastened the ankle restraints, so I could lift her knees up then widened them, so she was on full view.

I was salivating at the sight of her pink beautiful, pussy covered in her arousal. I licked and flicked my tongue a few times just to drink her in. I pulled back and she whimpered at the lack of sensation.

"Tom...", she was so lost in her lust I could do anything to her right now and she wouldn't object.

"I'm going to nick you now pet", with the tip of the blade and a quick flick I made a small cut on the inside of her thigh, a few small drops of blood beaded to the surface. I tentatively licked being careful not to push too hard on the cut.

It was metallic yet so _her_.

I tongued her core once more, then pulled back and nicked her on her one of her outer folds, I watched once again as the blood came to the surface. My fantasy was about to come true.

I spun the blade around handle first and pushed it into her. I gave it a couple of pumps, my pet was grinding wildly on the handle, gripping the sheets violently. It was the fucking hottest thing I have ever witnessed.

I bent down and feasted on her, she smelled fantastic, tasted wonderful - her juices mixed with her blood. I was in heaven. My face was covered in her arousal, but I couldn't have given to flying rats arses at that moment.

"Tom, fuck me... I want you", I could tell she was on the edge, my self-control was about to snap.

I sat up and threw the knife in a general direction. I unclasped the wrist restraints, flipped her over, and with one hand I held her wrists behind her back and pushed her face into the mattress. And I swung my free and smacked her delectable arse. _Hard_.

She made a muffled noise that sounded like a scream. I thrust forcefully into her, holy crap it was pure bliss.

 _Wack_

 _Wack_

"You are doing so well pet", I said as I massaged her sore cheek. I felt like I couldn't get enough of her. I was fucking her so hard, that my head started to spin. The sound of our bodies slamming together was the perfect erotic soundtrack.

Fuck this sexy woman was stripping me bare.

I could feel her inner walls tightening and knew she was more than overdue to come.

"You ready pet, it's time to _detonate_ ", i reached around and pinched her clit.

And detonate she did.

Her orgasm was powerful and clenched me so hard that it threw me over the edge of my own orgasm.

" _Fuck Hermione!"_

We caught our breaths and I pulled out and rolled to the side. At first, I thought she had passed out, but then she rolled over.

The look on her face slightly caught me off guard.

* * *

Hermione POV

Holy fucking shit. That was _intense_.

I can't believe he did that, but at the same time its Tom so _of course_ he did that.

Arrogant git

I rolled over and looked at him...he looked apprehensive. I guess he didn't know what I was going to do.

"Hi", I smiled. No, I'm not high.

"Hi", he looked relieved but still uncertain, like someone was going to come out at any moment and pull the rug out from him.

"I'm pissed you did that, without talking to me first. That was a huge trust exercise, Tom", to be completely honest I don't know how I feel about that.

"Was it good for you?", he knows the answer but is still asking. He's nervous and Tom Riddle is never nervous.

"Horrible, I faked the whole thing", I was trying hard to keep my face neutral but failed.

"Oh me too, it wasn't stimulating at all...I could try again...", he was looking at me in a way I have never seen him look at anyone.

Adoration?

"Really? me too sex is always better with two...friends...?", I bit my lip. We were navigating into unchartered waters.

"We haven't been friends for a while now pet, at least to me we haven't". I'm startled this is a completely different Tom to the one who just ravaged and owned my body moments ago.

So, I jumped on him

Straddling and hovering over him like he did to me earlier.

"Are you being vulnerable Mr Riddle? Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?", I could see he was so far out of his comfort zone, he needed some help finding his back.

He rolled his eyes.

" You know what happens when you sass me woman?", I hummed in response.

I nipped at his bottom lip.

"All good things? pink rainbows and unicorns?"

He snorted.

"You didn't answer the question Tom?"

He clenched his jaw and looked away. I waited patiently for him the be ready.

"Yes, I want to be your significant other"

"Good. Because otherwise I would have had to enact my 10-point plan to kidnap you and make you my sex slave".

He smirked.

"Oh pet, you really are a devious girl"

I smirked.

"No more devious than you", I nibbled his bottom lip again.

"Pet don't start something you're not willing to finish. And I've been thinking, you were right about going into politics, it's really the only option, if we want wide spread change. I want you by my side while I do it", he looked up at me seriously.

"Of course, behind every great man is an even greater woman". I smirked and kissed him hard on the lips.


End file.
